


Spectrum

by Phanch1401



Series: Archie! Sonadow AU [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, first public date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanch1401/pseuds/Phanch1401
Summary: Sonic and Shadow goes out on their first public date in New Mobotropolis, but ran into some trouble while on their date.
Relationships: Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog (past), Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Archie! Sonadow AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548079
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	1. In A Hope of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any constructive criticism and I apologise if I made anyone OOC in this. Fanfic title is inspired by a song called "Spectrum" by Zedd.

“Nervous, Faker?” asked Sonic to a certain black hedgehog, walking besides him. The two were heading down the path, hand in hand to wherever the blue hedgehog was taking his boyfriend to eat at for dinner. This drew several eyes and looks at them, as they continued walking to their destination.

Shadow simply answered back with his usual haughty tone, “Hmph! As if, Hedgehog.!” He paused slightly to shoot a glare at a pair of citizens pointing and whispering at him and Sonic. “And isn’t that something I should be asking you instead?”

The blue Freedom Fighter’s expression turned from teasing to surprise. He then scratched his chin in thought while the two hedgehogs still kept walking down the path. “Okay, okay I’ll be honest here Shadz, I was a tiny bit nervous at first when I thought of asking you out on our first date in public since; we don’t know how everyone else in the city will respond to us, even after we both came out to my friends,”

The hybrid couldn’t help but mentally snort as he was reminded of the various expressions, the Freedom Fighters had shown. Priceless!

Sonic then brought his hand away from his chin to rub the back of his head, “And I also thought you might not be ready too because I know how difficult it was fifty years ago when it comes to relationships like ours…”

Hearing that made Shadow actually feel a bit touched that his lover had considered his feelings over this, despite being fine with the idea of a public date; since he wanted to come out in the first place.

“But then I figured, ‘Aw! What the heck? It doesn’t matter what other people think of!’ As long as I know I love you and that I am just happy being with you Shadow. Then the opinions or who judge us, don’t matter.” Sonic had a small blush, blooming across his muzzle as looked over towards his boyfriend, waiting for his response.

Shadow was in complete amazement over what Sonic just spoke to him, but allowed a small smile to appear on his face, before walking closer to the blue hedgehog and kissing him on the cheek. Sonic looked surprised from the cheek kiss Shadow had gave him out in the open public at first; but couldn’t help but allow a smile form on his face as Shadow stepped back and retook his hand. Both hedgehogs continued to stare into each others’ eyes, forgetting the world around them and some of the people who were staring at them.

Shadow then spoke up, breaking them out of their trance.

“So Faker. Do you actually have any plans for where we’re suppose to eat or are we going to stay out here all night?”

‘Geez, nice job killing the mood there, Shadow.’ Sonic thought as he couldn’t help, but pout at Shadow before answering back.

“Course I have, Shadow. And before you ask, no. It’s not my favourite Uncle’s restaurant,” He then started leading Shadow down the path as he continued talking.

“Since this date is both an important and a special occasion for the two of us, I managed to get both of us reservations at a restaurant that Twan’ recommended. Something about the place not using margarine or whatever that is.”

Sonic then stopped at his destination before letting go of the GUN agent’s hand and walking towards the waiter behind the reservation table booth (or whatever it’s called.). Shadow allowed his surroundings to take in. It didn’t really looked all that special compared to the other fancy restaurants he had seen back in Capital City. Just your average typical restaurant with a fancy sign and the name: “Creme de la Creme”, displayed on the restaurant green awning. But the atmosphere didn’t seem too bad, it looked rather pleasant and welcoming.

So maybe this date won’t be so bad after all.

“Reservation for two, under ‘Sonic’.” Sonic said to the waiter.

The waiter only looked at the hedgehog pair, his eyes darting back and forth as if he was confused by what he’s seeing, “I’m sorry sir, I don’t-”

Sonic swiftly cuts him off, slamming his hands on the reservation booth, “Sonic, Hero of Mobius? Fought Robotnik? With the Ultimate Lifeform right here? Helped me stop the ARK?”

“Ah, yes of course! Right this way.” The waiter then lead them to their table.

Despite what just happened, Sonic seem to be pretty chill. Shadow on the other hand, was glaring at the back of the waiter’s head, like he trying to make his head explode with his mind. He **did not** like the look the man had gave him and Sonic when they were outside the restaurant. While his boyfriend probably did not noticed, but the hybrid knew his instincts were telling him that this waiter is discriminating them for their relationship.

Remembering what the blue freedom fighter had previously told him and realising that this was getting to him, the black hedgehog heaved a sigh before letting his eyes wander around the restaurant, in order to distract him from his thoughts. Like the outside of the restaurant, the interior wasn’t anything that different to the ones in Capital City that Rouge and Hope drags him to. There were lots of plants and flower which look fake and made out of plastic which served as decorations and the walls were pretty much all beige with light grey highlights, giving it a somewhat plain yet simple and homey comfortable feel to it. Shadow snapped out of his thoughts, the moment they got to their table and Sonic took his seat, while the waiter went off to continue his job.

“You okay Shadow? I noticed you were glaring at the back of the dude’s head like you’re gonna kill him?”

The said agent looked somewhat surprised and embarrassed that his lover had noticed, before taking his seat in front of him. Despite that the fact Shadow stayed silent, that expression of a small pout, along with a set frown and slightly drooping ears was a dead giveaway to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic gave his boyfriend a sadden expression before speaking, “Listen Shadow, I know your thinking that dude was judging us for being together, but please don’t forget what I told you earlier about not caring on other people’s opinions and…” he then stood up from his seat and took Shadow’s cheek into his palm, gently caressing it. “I’ll never be ashamed of you and what we have. No matter many idiots and jerks are there currently jeering and mocking us right now.”

Hearing this, coming from the hedgehog who’s known for being so cocky and laid-back to an annoying amount, greatly improved the black hedgehog’s mood as he allowed Sonic a tiny smile before closing his eyes and started leaning into the hero’s hand to let his god-forsaken touch take over him.

Unfortunately, the blue hedgehog had to slide his hand away from the dismayed hedgehog’s cheek so he can take Shadow’s hands into his, as that laid-back tone, he’s used to hearing came back on.

“So for tonight, the only thing you have to worried about is what you’re gonna order.”

Welp, moment ruined. But it managed to squeeze some amusement out of the hybrid, as he only rolled his eyes and softly chuckle while another waiter came to their table, placing down a basket full of bread.

“Welcome and good evening.” the waiter greeted to the pair.

Sonic responded immediately, but still kept his attention on the black hedgehog, “Hey there pal, we’ll start off with water and-”

But the waiter cut him off before Sonic could finish talking, “Actually, I was wondering if I might ask you something first.”

Sonic and Shadow sat down on their seats, their attention on the waiter.

“Uh…sure, shoot.” Sonic answered.

The waiter hesitated for a short second as if trying to find the right words to say what he thinks about the couple. It just doesn’t make sense to him. “When do you plan on going back to dating the princess, if this new relationship you have is a phase and…”

He immediately trailed off the moment he noticed the expressions sent to him. Sonic had already dropped his friendly expression, his eyes were narrowed down and Shadow was giving him the same glare he gave the previous waiter, but actually looked like was ready to skewer him.

Despite the rather rude and obviously discriminating question, Sonic tried his best to keep a calm tone in his voice; but not changing his expression, “Look man, Sally and I have already talked about this. We’ve-”

Then another customer spoke up, trying to come to their defence, “Yeah man! Leave them alone! Can’t you see they’re trying to enjoy a date together?!”

The customer’s attempt at trying to defend the couple, only seem to make their mood even more worse as the waiter attempted to save face.

“W-Well yes I can see that, I just don’t understand why he didn’t give the princess another chance.” 

“She slapped him across the face in front of all of us and dumped him, duh!”

By then, Sonic decided that there was no point in wasting his time with correcting these people and actively made an attempt to ignore the “noise pollution”, by drawing his eyes away from the view and eating a piece of bread from the basket. Shadow also tried to do exactly what his boyfriend is doing to ignore the nuisances, but instead he had his eyes sealed tightly shut and was griping the bread in his hand so hard, it was almost like the hybrid was imagining one of the waiters or customers were in his tight grip instead and was trying to squeeze the life out of one of them.

The argument continued as more of the customers and staff got involved with their own opinions.

“But I still don’t understand why Sonic started dating Shadow now! He was straight until-”

“Just give it a rest! If he happy-”

“He once worked with-”

“You don’t understand-”

“Yeah, well I think-”

Shadow’s grip on his untouched bread tighten as he tries to block out, the opinions being tossed back and forth in the restaurant. He also begin trying to remind himself that he changed. He was no longer the hedgehog who obsesses over his past and joined up with the doctor to look for answers. He is now an agent of GUN with the duty of protecting Mobius. Just like his boyfriend and the Freedom Fighters.

“But Sonic and Princess knew each other since they were kids and they loved each other for a very long time! I’m sure whatever he’s having with Shadow right now is fake and against his will!”

Okay to hell with what he just told himself.

Letting his anger take over his senses, Shadow suddenly stand up from his seat, with a chaos spear starting to form in his hand, startling Sonic who practically choked on his bread by his boyfriend's action.

Thinking fast, Sonic quickly jumped out of his seat, before his boyfriend could seriously mangle anyone and grabbed Shadow around the waist, before immediately pulled him out of the restaurant with his speed.


	2. Lying Inside our Quiet Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the two hedgehog's dinner was utterly ruined. The two decided to retreat to the Lake of Rings and ends up reflecting on their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly apologise if this looks like shit compared to the last chapter. (Curse writer's block!) But you all are free to leave your thoughts in the comments and I still hope you all enjoy reading this.

“Shadow, please chill! Let’s just go!” said a frazzled Sonic.

The blue hedgehog was currently occupied with holding back an extremely pissed off Shadow from going back into the restaurant, so he can literally skewer any of the customers and staff with a Chaos Spear.

Sonic then gently took his boyfriend’s chin into his hand, so he can make the angry hedgehog face him.

“You don’t have to get so worked up over a bunch of stupid jerks’ opinions, Shadow. I’m sure they’ll get to used to it. Please just calm down.” he said in a soft tone, before placing a slow kiss on the black hedgehog’s cheek. 

The soft smooch on his cheek and the comforting touch on his chin helped the hybrid calm down to a more controllable amount but his expression did not change, however as he simply let out an irritated “Hmph!” before folding his arms, slightly blushing.

Sonic could smile sadly at the irritated hedgehog before gently snaking his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and speaking up: “Since our dinner was a complete flop thanks to a couple of idiots, why don’t we go somewhere more private like the Lake of Rings?”

Before Shadow could respond to his boyfriend’s offer or the arm around his waist, the restaurant doors burst open and out came the same waiter and some of the customers who were part of the argument. 

“Wait! What does the rest of the Freedom Fighters think of this?”

“Yeah! Your friends should have some doubts about your new boyfriend and that you’re no longer straight!”

The blue hedgehog couldn’t help but actually growl in annoyance, their secret dates in Capital City was much more pleasing than this! 

“Look guys could you all please just...”

As Sonic was busy trying to sort out the group, by then; the GUN agent had enough of this. He may no longer have in it in himself to throw it all away and instantly murder everyone outside and in the restaurant, there has been enough inaction for one night and he would no longer stand by and listen to these...dickheaded people insulting his relationship with Sonic. Now is the time to give them a piece of his mind. 

He started to build up Chaos energy into his body as he stepped in front of his already annoyed and irritated boyfriend.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” screamed Shadow, as he lets out a Chaos Blast.

The Chaos Blast was strong enough to knock many people off their feet, but also weak enough to avoid seriously injuring anyone or damage any nearby property. The entire group went completely silent, as they all looked up in fear of a certain glowering and chaos energy glowing hedgehog who was glaring a glare that meant all hell and unspeakable pain. Sonic who was behind Shadow, didn’t get knocked off his feet, but also looked rather surprised at what his boyfriend just did.

“Now all of you listen here and very carefully! Whether Sonic is straight, bi or even gay is not any of your choices or something you can change! He may be your hero and you all possibly worship him, but he is not some kind of object, you all can shape into some kind of delusion you all have!” He shot an extremely hateful glare at the waiter, who flinched and actually looked as if he pissed himself. “And. It’s also none of your Chaos-damned business to judge my relationship with Sonic!” 

Shadow then walked over and took Sonic’s hand, “Now then, the two of us are going to continue our date even after all of you are responsible for ruining our dinner together and don’t ever show any of your presence to us again because if I hear one more word from any of you, I won’t hesitate the next time to destroy any of you so thoroughly it will be impossible to prove any of you even existed!”

The two then disappeared in a flash of light, thanks to Shadow’s Chaos Control. After the two hedgehogs had reappeared at the Lake of Rings in a huge flash of light, Sonic placed a hand on his head, still feeling a little dizzy despite the fact the two had done this before in the past.

Once the dizziness had finally passed, the blue hedgehog spoke up. “Wow, Shadow! That was so awesome how you put those stupid jerks in their place, you should be proud of yourself.” he praised. 

Shadow only stayed quiet. Looking down at the ground, hiding his features from his boyfriend. Sonic’s proud smirk faded as concern washed over his frame before gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Shadow...are you okay?”

Hearing his boyfriend’s concerned tone in his voice, made the hybrid look up at him, his expression unchanging. It actually looked like the Ultimate Lifeform was going to cry right here, right now. 

Seeing his boyfriend’s state made the blue blur’s heart break a good amount. But having known the black hedgehog very well, because of all those past special moments they both shared; he knew what he should say. 

Placing his other hand on the distressed hedgehog’s other shoulder, Sonic began talking.

“Hey Shadow, it’ll be okay I promise. I’m very proud of you for standing up to those idiots and defending our relationship. What they said back there is not true. They're either are too close minded or not used to it yet but, it doesn’t matter. Okay?”

He then placed one of his hands against the GUN agent’s cheek. Gently caressing it with his thumb. 

“Shadow, you’re the most precious guy to me, ever since that night you were there for me. I don’t even care if my parents, my friends or even the whole world is against us. All that really matters is what we have between us and nothing else. I don’t even want to imagine what it would be like without you here or letting you go.”

Just like earlier tonight, Shadow found himself completely amazed and overwhelmed by what his lover has just proclaimed to him. A huge blush filled his entire muzzle along with a growing warmth in his chest and his heart beating rapidly. He fought the urge to grasp his chest fur like the last time he felt like this when... he discovered his feelings for the blue hedgehog after the Metal Sonic Troopers. 

He then spoke up again, "But then again, I guess I could also thank Sally for slapping and breaking up with me that night too."

The look his boyfriend gave him was the definition of "What the hell, Hedgehog?". He looked like he just heard that the doctor had somehow given birth if that's even possible. Sonic only laughed at the GUN agent's predicted reaction.

"Think about it Shadow. If Sally and I never broke up in the first place, we wouldn't be here right now talking like this. It's very possible the two of us would've stayed as rivals."

Shadow let himself think over what the blue hedgehog's words. He did not want to believe it but it seemed true! If Sonic and the princess never ended their relationship together, making the blue blur run away from his friends and into the forest; the black hedgehog never would have followed his instincts and went after the Freedom Fighter. Both of them would probably would've never discovered their feelings for each other if he said "Yes." or if Shadow did discover his feelings, then it may stay one-sided forever, which is something Shadow never wants to imagine since he's been with the blue runner for several months which only felts like years to him. Even the thought of it actually made his chest feel cold and empty like that time when Sonic got lost in space for a year while everyone believed he was dead. It felt like fate or something much more, it made him realise just how lucky he is to even have Sonic here with him, despite the speedster's strong Chaos Energy that kept him from aging.

The blue hedgehog gave an expression of concern when he noticed how quiet Shadow has gotten, when he stated the fact. "Shadow, is something wrong?"

Before Sonic could speak or even react, he suddenly found himself being held around the waist and the feel of his boyfriend’s lips over his. The blue hedgehog’s eyes went wide open the moment he felt Shadow’s lips kissing him, but allowed himself to melt into the kiss and in his arms as he gently wrapped his arms around the hybrid’s neck.

After what felt like for all eternity; the two hedgehogs pulled away from the kiss. Sonic panted slightly from a lack of oxygen and the intense passionate feeling he felt from the kiss. Letting a tender smile grow across his muzzle, he then placed his forehead against Shadow’s. Besides that protective nature that the blue blur loves so much, it’s also how real and true those kisses felt. Like he can just take off and fly with the need of the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic. He never felt this way with Sally and her kisses or with anyone else he dated.

“Feel better?” Sonic asked, which sounded nothing more than a whisper.

Shadow did not say anything except for sitting down on the grass, gently pulling his lover onto his lap. He then lets out a small “Hmph!” which didn’t have any form of irritation or annoyance and started to pet and caress the blue hedgehog. How on Mobius did he deserve someone as loving and kind as this faker? Everything that had happened in the past between them. Their first meeting, that night, the confession and the fact Sonic can never age, thanks to his strong Chaos Energy; it must all be written in fate for both of them or maybe someone of a greater existence had something to do with this. But the Ultimate Lifeform never felt more content in his life; while the first half of their night went wrong, now? This is possibly the most precious and treasured moment for him

Sonic curled up in the Ultimate Lifeform’s lap, purring loudly from the loving caress. Yeah, this is also definitely another thing he can add to the list. He and Sally had never done this together before and thanks to his strong Chaos Energy, he and Shadow have all eternity to cuddle like this . 

Out from the corner of his eye however, he noticed a blur of brown and light running away from behind some trees. The blue hedgehog did nothing but scowl from what just seen.

_‘Sally...’_


End file.
